Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga HD ReMIX
Game *Tittle = Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga HD ReMIX *Kana = 真・女神転生:デジタル・デビル・サーガ HD REMIX *Producers: Heroton Productions *Publisher = ATLUS *Release dates = JAP: TBA, USA: TBA: EUR: TBA *Platform(s) = Playstation 4 (As part of the Shin Megami Tensei: HD Complete Collection) The Digital Devil Saga (デジタル・デビル・サーガ), also known as the Avatar Tuner series (アバタール・チューナー) is a series in the Megami Tensei franchise, and Technically a Sequel to the Neutral Ending of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, originally released as two separate games for the Playstation 2. As opposed to the modern or post-apocalyptic settings of most Megami Tensei games, it takes place in a futuristic dystopic wasteland and has strong Hindu architecture, mythology, and themes such as "reaching the next karma" instead of leveling up. The game is part of the Shin Megami Tensei: HD Complete Collection, along with the rest of the Shin Megami Tensei games, on the Playstation 4. Characters *Serph: Silent protagonist and leader of the Embryon. He is replaced by Sera after being killed by Heat, but then later returns and fuses with Sera to become Seraph. He is voiced by Kenji Nojima in Japanese, and Eloy A. Rosario in English. *Argilla: The most human and caring of the Embryon. She is voiced by Yumi Touma in Japanese and Amanda Winn Lee in English. *Heat: Serph's unofficial second-in-command of the Embryon. He eventually betrays his comrades and dies fighting them. Depending on the player's choices, he can either rejoin the party for the final battle with or without Roland, or let Roland take his place. He is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese and Crispin Freeman in English. *Cielo: Light-hearted and care-free. He is voiced by Hiroaki Miura in Japanese and Dave Wittenberg in English. *Gale: Embryon's strategist, capable quick computations and analysis. He is voiced by Hori Hideyuki in Japanese, and Steven Blum in English. *Sera: full name Seraphita and also known as the Cyber Shaman, she temporarily takes Serph's place as the Protagonist after he is Killed by Heat, but then later becomes Seraph after fusing with Serph. She is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in Japanese and Wendee Lee in English. *Jinana: The leader of the Maribel tribe. She is the first to befriend the Embryon Tribe, but unfortunately does not awaken to her Emotions and memories until the very moment of her death. During a quest that leads to defeating Metatron, it is revealed Jinana's real self was a woman called "Laura", who was very introverted, but extremely loving. Depending on the Player's choices, and after finding the "Red Ring/Laura's Ring", she will join the Party for the Final Battle. She is voiced by Kazue Ikura in Japanese, and Karen Strassman in English. *Lupa: A strong, proud warrior, and leader of the Wolves. It can be said that next to Varin, Lupa was the one that opened up the Embryons' eyes to the truth about being programs. After his death, he is revealed to have a Son called Fred, and that he was a Man called Greg, who was left to die by his friend Roland. Depending on the Player's choices, and after finding "Greg's Journal", he will join the Party for the Final Battle. He is voiced by ??? in Japanese, and Jamison Price in English. *Jenna Angel: The Chief Technical Director at the Karma Society, a foundation formed to study the natural disasters striking the Earth. A hermaphrodite, she gave birth to Sera using both sperm and an egg from her own body. Overtime, she became the Overseer of the Junkyard, following the same ideals as CHAOS in Shin Megami Tensei Fashion. Depending on the Player's choices, and after finding "Picture of Sera", she will join the Party for the Final Battle. She is voiced by Michie Tomizawa in Japanese and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in English. *Roland: The leader of the Lokapala and guardian of Fred, both of which fell into his care after he fled a mission gone wrong and abandoned the original leader, Greg, resulting in the other man's death. A classically trained author, he fell into despair and became an alcoholic following the death of his friend, and unconvinced in his own ability to lead the Lokapala. After meeting the Embryon, he sobers up and injects himself with the demon virus at Fred's prompting, gaining the "Lightning Bolt" Atma that allows him to transform into Indra. Depending on the Player's Choices, he can either rejoin the party for the final battle with or without Heat, or let Heat take his place. He is voiced by Nobutoshi Kanna in Japanese, and Kirk Thorton in English. List of Changes GENERAL CHANGES *The two games are now combined into one, leading into Multiple game play changes as well as unlocking prerequisite requirements being changed: **Levels are changed drastically, while the level cap for the game overall is still 99, defeating Enemies will result in very little EXP, although the Atma exp remains the same. **Bosses and encounters in the first game are made weaker to compensate, with Hari-hara's level being around 45 instead of in the 70s. **The Mantra grid is unchanged from the first game, but automatically upgrades to the second game's version when the Player leaves the junkyard. They also keep their progress on the grid between games. **Many Asuras have their names correctly Translated, such as Feng Huang => Suzaku, Baihu => Byakko, Long => Seiryu, Gui Xian => Genbu, Huang Long => Kohryu. **New game plus and Hard mode are no longer required to fight Either Demi-Fiend or Satan, however to fight the former, Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX must have been cleared at least once. ***Demi-Fiend's location has been changed from Anahata to inside the Sun, with his level and team kept unchanged ***Depending of what Gender the play choose in Nocturne will affect what Gender Demi-Fiend Seraph and her team will battle. *The party limit in battle is changed to four instead of the Original's three. *The Final Dungeon/Final section of the game is changed drastically **Depending on the answers given by the player during the game, Heat and Roland can both join the party, rather than one or the other like in the original. **New Solar Boss battles are added should the player have discovered "Trinkets" hidden around both the Junkyard and the Karma Society. Instead of unlocking Ultimate Abilities for the Embyron, The fallen Bosses will instead join the party for the final battle, with access to their own Mantra Grid. However, to use the Ultimate moves requires a combo attack with the respective members in the party (Such as having Angel and Seraph together to use Reincarnation). ***"Picture of Sera" can be found in _____, which unlocks a rematch with Hari-Hara (First phase only), afterwards, Angel becomes Playable ***"Greg's Journal" can be found in Vishuddha, which unlocks a rematch with Cerberus, afterwards, Lupa becomes Playable ***The "Red Ring" that is obtained in Anja after defeating the four Guardian beasts, and before fighting Metatron, is revealed to belong to Jinana, who's real name is Laura. After Metatron is defeated, Usas can be rematched in the Sun, with Jinana becoming playable afterwards.